The Trick to Life (Being edited!)
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Elizabeth Stark is the eldest and only legitimate child of Robert Baratheon and his queen Cersei. When Elizabeth became a women her father sought to bring the Stark and Baratheon houses together again. He married her off to Eddard Stark's eldest son Robb. How will Elizabeth change the game?
1. Characters:

Characters:

Elizabeth (Baratheon) Stark:

Elizabeth Stark is the eldest and only legitimate child of Robert Baratheon and his queen Cersei, she has the same colouring as her father where as her three siblings have their mothers golden locks and green eyes. When Elizabeth first bled and became a women her father sought to bring the Stark and Baratheon houses together again. He married her off to Eddard Stark's eldest son Robb.

Elizabeth first came to the north when she was just fourteen, her father gave her a year to get to know the Starks before the wedding would take place and in that year she got to know the family well and even developed feelings for her betrothed.

Much to her mother's displeasure Elizabeth married Robb a year later under the old gods in Winterfell.  
When Elizabeth turned sixteen she became with child and although she never imagined to have a family this early on she was so very happy, nine moons later little Arthur Stark was born, all red faced and squishy.  
And now Elizabeth is pregnant with her second child just as the game of thrones begins, she soon realises that her own family are the enemy's and that in the game of thrones you either win or die.

Arthur Stark:

Arthur Stark is the one year old baby of Elizabeth and Robb Stark. He has wisps of Elizabeth's black hair but has the Tully eyes that he inherited from his father and grandmother.

His grandmother and grandfather love him as do his aunts and uncles. His favourite aunt is Arya as she allows him to play in the mud with her and get dirty and his favourite uncle is Jon Snow as he likes to pull Jon's curly hair.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The scream that rippled through me broke through the wall of the castle. Lady Stark my good-mother gripped my hand as the handmaidens rushed around the room.

I cursed Robb in my head, then my mother for not being here and comforting me and then finally my father for forcing me to marry the heir of Winterfell, and although I love Robb with all my heart I kind of hate him at the moment for making me this way.

I could hear pacing outside the door and I knew that it was Robb, most likely with his father and Jon sitting by him.

Maester Luwin looked up at me, he held my legs open and although at the start I was shy around him as the only man who has seen me has been Robb but now I couldn't care less I just wanted the baby out.

"I am going to need you to push, very hard my Lady" my handmaiden handed the Maester a towel. He placed it underneath me.

I gripped Lady Starks hand tight as I pushed with all of my might. I screamed as I felt my self-rip open, heavy breaths followed by the shrill cry of a baby- my baby- Lady Stark was smiling next to me with tears shining in her eyes.

I could feel my self-getting weaker and all I wanted to do was hold my baby like any mother should but I felt my self-get weaker.

The Maester handed the baby to my handmaiden and she wrapped the screaming tiny thing in a thick towel.  
Lady Stark was squeezing my hand but I couldn't feel anything, I felt tired and I needed to sleep.

"Elizabeth" I could hear my name being muttered over and over again by my good-mother but I couldn't react I was just so tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light was bright and it almost blinded me when I blinked open my eyes, my forehead creased at the sight that I met. My good-mother looking over me with worried lines across her face.

She saw my eyes open and she smiled. "Oh, Elizabeth you had me worried" she stroked my sweet covered hair back.  
"You lost some blood, but Maester Luwin said you should be fine, you just need plenty of rest"

I lifted my head and looked around the bed chambers, Maester Luwin was in the corner talking with my handmaiden and in her arms was the tiny living creature that Robb and I made.

"The babe?" I whispered my throat still raw from the screaming.

"He is fine"

"He?" a boy I had a baby boy, a beaming smile graced my lips at the thought of Robb teaching his son who to shot an arrow or how to use a sword.

"You have a boy, my Lady" Maester Luwin called from the corner of the room.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course my Lady" he grabbed the bundle from the handmaiden and carefully handed him to me and immediately I saw the beautiful Tully eyes that he got from his father and that his father got from his mother.

I sat up and rocked the bundle in my arms.

"Hello, little Wolf I'm your mother" he started to suckle from my finger and I give out a small giggle. "You hungry little Wolf?"

"I can bring Robb in if you like" I nodded at Lady Stark as she and the others left my room but not before Maester Luwin told me to rest and to drink the tonic that he left for me.

I focused on my hungry little Wolf as he gurgled and drank happily from me. The little tuft of black hair stuck up as he drank and with my other hand I pushed it back.

The door creaked open and my handsome young Wolf walked in with his forehead creased and a worried expression settled on his face until he looked over at us, his stag wife and their little Wolf.

He slowly walked over to the bed and looked over me to the bundle in my arms.

"We have a son Robb" I whisper as I stare at my husband, his face full of awe as he looked at the babe in my arms.

He reached his hand out and the babe stopped suckling to stare at it.

"We have a son" he whispered as he took the seat that Lady Stark had sat in.

"What should we name him?" I ask

"Arthur" I look at Robb and smile

"Arthur, Arthur Stark, I like it"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should the red wedding happen?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I bounced Arthur in my arms and he gave off a happy gurgle. His once small tuft of hair was now a main that was in need of a cut, but he looked so much like his father with his hair like that, that it is hard to succumb to the need to cut it.

The door behind me creaked open and the adult version of the babe in my arms walked in. sweat covered his face, it dripped down onto the tunic that was drenched due to the rain that was drizzling outside.

Robb walked straight over to the small basin in the corner of our bedchambers, he wiped his face down and got rid of most of the sweat that had gathered.

"You okay Love?" I whisper so I won't stare the sleeping babe in my arms.

He looked up at me with the cold water dripping down his face.

"Yeah, just tired from training" he sighed as he sat down on the edge of our bed. I join him and he looks down at the babe.

His calloused hands stroke the tuft of hair that lay on top of Arthurs head.

"His wet nurse will be looking for him" he says as he moves his hand to the small of my back, sending tingles down my spine. I let out a quite chuckle.

"Yes, I do suppose she will be"

Robb and I hadn't spent much time together recently, Lord Stark was teaching Robb about being the Lord of Winterfell and I was following Lady Stark round to get used to the duties that would be mine one day. We had both been so busy that we hadn't had any alone time much less be intimate.

I lean in close to Robb's ear "I'll be back soon, Love. Be ready" I lick the shell of his ear and a shiver of pleasure runs  
through him, his eyes darken and I swear a small growl leaves his mouth like the true wolf he is.

A giggle escapes my mouth as I leave the bedchambers to reunite Arthur with his wet nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Third Person)

The beauty known as the Stag princess made her way into the bed chambers. Her husband the young Wolf lay still on top of their shared bed.

A small smile graced the lips of the girl as she approached the bed. The Wolf did not move, he made no sound as his wife approached him.

She ran her hands down his chest which was still clothed much to Elizabeth's dismay. She tugged at the strings that held his tunic together and Robb lifted himself off of the bed to help her remove it.

The young Wolf's sweat covered chest glinted up at his Stag wife, she ran her hands up and down his chest as they kissed above. Robb's hands made their way down to her bottom giving it a firm squeeze as their tongues attacked each other.

The Wolf's calloused hands ripped open his wife's dress, one that Sansa no doubt made for her. She gave out an annoyed grunt one that excited the young Wolf to no end. He loved the sounds that his wife made because of him, even if it was an annoyed grunt.

The rest of the night was spent letting go of the frustrations that came with learning to become the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and the stress of caring for a young baby.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should Elizabeth head to King's landing with Ned and the girls?**

BTW guys this story will feature a lot of AU so some people that are dead in canon might not be dead anymore ;) and sorry this was so short! Do you think i should include smut? let me know what you feel about that sort of thing! :)

 **jzgonz24: No red wedding or just let the starks live through it.**

Haha that would be my perfect universe!

 **Arianna Le Fay: no please i beg of you robb doesnt break his vow and the rightful heir to the throne is elizabeth and her children meaning stannis and renley are not in line and should suport their niece :D awesome story i love it already please i beg of you update soon i cant eait to seee how the story will be btw can jon not leave to the wall and become a guard to protect elizabeth and her childran i mean who will protect them better than our loyal wolf**

I love the idea about Jon, i might just use that ;)

 **musicluver246: Great story so far.**

Thank you!

 **Dark Goddess 1487: Good start**

Thank you :)

 **Guest: No why would it happen if the arranged marriage between Robb and a Frey couldn't happen in the first place**

Just because that marriage would not happen does not mean someone else breaks there vow to Walder Frey

 **noemi-fin: First of all I really like where you are going with your story :) And the Red Wedding would not make much sense. After all Robb never broke any vows to marry a Frey because he is already married.**

Thank you so much! Robb might not be the only stark breaking their marriage pack with the Frey

 **Guest: no it shouldn't**

Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The young wolf's calloused fingers dug into his stag wife's hair as he massaged the smelly oil that her lion mother sent over.

The young stag lay in the tub full of warm water that her handmaidens had prepared for her, she was soaking and relaxing her muscles after her day of following Lady Stark round and looking after little Arthur. When her husband walked in, he was dressed in all of his armour no doubt he just got back from training with Theon and Jon.

She hummed as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Arthur was with his wet nurse and would most likely be already in bed by now, so the couple had the night to themselves something that both were looking forward too.

Since the birth of little Arthur, Robb and Elizabeth hadn't spent much time together, either helping Lady or Lord Stark or looking after their son, so when they get a little bit of time together they use it to the full.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth's POV:

Robb ran his large hand over my thigh, a sigh escapes me when he starts to kiss the hollow of my neck.

He bit down slightly causing me to grasp his curly red hair in my hands. A small tug of the hair is all it took for Robb to start groaning. He likes it when I play rough.

Robb trailed wet sloppy kisses down my neck, moving down to my breasts where he took one of the little nubs in his mouth. Tugging and biting on the erect flesh and I was already a moaning mess.

Robb gave a chuckle as goose pimples appeared on my skin, following his hand as it made its way down between my legs.

He started out slow, teasing me as he rubbed the nub between my legs. I arched my back and bit down on my lips hard as he started to probe me.

One finger, two fingers and then finally three fingers were in me, moving back and forth at a slow pace as his thumb rubbed the nub.

I was looking up at the celling willing myself not to scream out loud, so the whole castle can hear.

My grip on his hair tightened as the pace moved faster. I could see Robb's smug smile from the corner of my eye as I became undone.

He barley gave me anytime to breathe as he pushed down his trousers and gripped himself in hand making sure he was hard, but after my little performance it didn't take long.

He lined himself up and gave me no time to be ready as he pushed all the way into me, causing me to scream out loud.

I grabbed his head and pushed him down for a steaming kiss. My legs curled up behind Robb and above his bottom, making him push harder in me.

My hands stayed on his face, holding him to me as our tongues battled.

It wasn't long before the feeling returned and I screamed out in pleasure or I would have if Robb hadn't of swallowed the scream with his mouth.

Two or maybe it was three more pumps and Robb spilled his seed inside me, grunting as he came undone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The furs covered our bottom halves. My hands rested on Robb's firm chest, I could feel his heat beat beneath my head as I cuddled up next to him.

His hand moved down to my stomach and I moved my head up to look at him.

"Do you think my seed has taken root?" he asked softly.

I could remember what Robb was like when he first found out I was with child, he himself was acting like a big child.  
He made sure I wasn't carrying anything and made sure I was nowhere near the training yard, even in the first moon of the pregnancy. And I can remember his face when Arthur was born, full of love and awe and I wanted to see that again.

I placed my hand on top of his.

"I hope so my love"

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: anything requests for the little family before canon starts?**

Was the smut any good? should i include more?

also i have written another Game of Thrones fanfic, it is a Gendry Waters fic as i dont see many of them around, so check it out! its called Beat of My Drum.

 **Arianna Le Fay:** **i am totally for the smut scenes after all it is a m rated story and robb is so handsome i cant wait to see what the arrival of the new pup i hope it's a boy too so arthur can have a brother closer in age to play, train etc like jon and robb hope you update soon**

I have no idea whether its going to be boy or girl yet, if a boy any suggestions on the name?

 **noemi-fin:You are right about another being able to break a vow to the Frey..but I would be very sad if the red wedding took place or if Elizabeth headed to Kings Landing ... I don't want to see her and Robb being apart. Noemi-Fin**

I dont either but i think i might make Elizabeth go to kings landing but remember this is AU so it wont be the same as canon.

 **Bella-swan11: Elizabeth are a mother and as such know the love that one can have for their children, must be strong to what is coming. The first is your family will remember your son is most important. So if you make a decision you know to decide. Now that your parents come, if you find your mother's betrayal. Think about it, which made it may be forgivable but not attempting to kill an innocent child that if he deserves punishment. Greetings.**

Elizabeth will be very protective of Arthur and any other children she may have with Robb so when she finds out about her mothers betrayal she will not act kindly.

 **ThePhantomismyLove: Please write more**

I intend to :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

The beaming smile that appeared on Elizabeth Stark nee Baratheon's face never left her all day.

The young Lady had just been to see Maester Luwin, and he confirmed what she thought.

She was with child again – Robb's child she couldn't be happier.

She pressed her hands against her stomach. Robb would be so pleased she thought as she made her way to their bedchambers, he was so happy when Arthur was born. The whole family was so happy when Arthur was born. Even her father sent her a raven telling her of his joy that his first grandchild was born a Stark, she didn't hear anything from her mother, but her uncle Tyrion sent her a letter expressing his happiness and joy he felt for his niece.

Elizabeth was ecstatic when she entered her bedchambers, Robb wasn't there at the moment no doubt with his father or Jon and Theon.

She wrung her hands as the nerves set it, she knew he would be happy but it had only been nine moons since Arthur's birth and she feared that it would be too quick.

The door creaked open and the auburn haired wolf walked in, sweat drenched and in need of a quick bathe.

He noticed his wife with her hands wrung and an expression of what he could guess was joy and a little bit of nerves.

"What's wrong, my love?" she smiled at him and took his hands in her own dainty hands.

"I have the most wonderful news Robb" his expression changed to one of curiosity.

Elizabeth beamed at him as she took one of his calloused hands and placed it on her flat stomach.

The look of curiosity was washed from Robb's face and replaced with one of love and happiness.

He looked into the eyes of the women he was forced to marry and of the women he had come to love "Really?"  
Elizabeth nods her eyes getting teary.

"I went to the Maester early this morning and he confirmed it"

Robb focused on the soon to be rounded stomach and looked at it in wonder and awe, he was going to have another child, and Arthur was going to be a big brother.

Elizabeth leant forward and brushed her lips against Robbs forehead.

"I love you, Young Wolf" she breathed against him.

He leant into her "I love you, My Doe"

 **No question of the day as i am on my dads laptop and have a limited time... :( but i would love it if you could review! :) :) let me know what you think, it always makes my day.**


End file.
